


Heartbound

by CrownedinIvy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, F/M, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Not as violent as tag leads to believe, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Slave Anakin Skywalker, Slavery, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownedinIvy/pseuds/CrownedinIvy
Summary: According to the slave culture pervasive to the Outer Rim, one isn't truly free until the detonator chip is removed. Except nobody told the Jedi this and the ripple effect ruins Sidious's plans, but nearly destroys the Jedi Order
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 46
Kudos: 587
Collections: Good Things Come In Small Packages





	1. Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning if you are leery of suicidal ideation--which you all should be>glares<\---skip the last sentence or at least prepare yourself for Anakin angsting to the nth degree of the first chapter. 
> 
> Chapter is up next week end and is Obi Wan Kenobi and his quests.
> 
> Stay 6ft away from people, wash you hands, wear your mask, and stay the (*&^%&*(*& out of my lab!

He was nine when he realized that the Jedi weren’t what he thought and that even light years from Tatooine slavery was alive in the Republic. 

“It would be unwise to remove the chip given its location, Padawan Skywalker,” Master Vokara Che said coldly. Or maybe that was just the way it felt to Anakin. The Jedi lied. “Your Master has deactivated it, so it's best if we leave it.”

Anakin had never felt more alone; even when he and his mother had been lost in a bet to Watto and Anakin had left all the slaves he knew at the palace, he’d had his mother. Now he had no one and no freedom. 

“Ready to go Padawan mine?” asked Master Obi Wan, that sad but sincere smile on his face, as he offered Anakin his hand. 

Oh Anakin thought, this was how the Jedi got you: they made slavery look pretty. 

* * *

He was nineteen and punch drunk on the highs and lows of the last week. His love was returned by a woman who wanted to share his burdens and joys, but his mother would not see it. 

Anakin had one other task on Tatooine, though, and Padme had been thrilled to help. He freed his childhood friends and set them up with the resources needed to start a liberation movement. It had been the only good thing on the Force forsaken planet. 

“Uncle Ani?” one of Kitster spawn asked as she’d climbed Anakin as though he were a jungle gym. “What was it like when the Jedi freed you?”

“The Jedi didn’t free me, little one,” Anakin whispered. “The Jedi won me in a pod race.”

Kitster and Wald had both heard and startled at the news. Wald’s mate had ushered Anakin to speak with Grandmother, the oldest slave in the Mos Espa. She made an announcement, but Anakin didn’t listen. 

He knew she was warning the others that Anakin was not included in plans for liberation. A slave to another master couldn’t be trusted not to rat them out after all.

But then he was fighting to save his brother/master/father/friend and his Angel. And just as quickly was joining hands and hearts with his wife. And then being shipped off to war. 

* * *

He was twenty and they’d given him a padawan. They’d literally granted him a child to teach to be a Jedi when Anakin wasn’t certain he counted as a full Jedi. Obi Wan certainly treated him like a child, but then Anakin had seen other Masters do the same with their former Padwans, so maybe that didn’t mean anything. 

Either way he was screwed. He couldn’t leave this child alone. 

* * *

“I don’t want her on this mission.”

“Anakin, be reasonable,” Obi Wan sighed. “Our bond through the force will allow us to be more in tune with each other than a team of clones and would ensure that we could--”

“I don’t want her on this mission!” Anakin.

“Anakin, I’ve already told her about-”

“I don’t care,” Anakin interrupted. “She is 14 years old. You have no idea what they’d do to her, Obi Wan. No idea. She can’t go on this mission!”

“Alright, Anakin,” Obi Wan answered. “I don’t have time to argue with you, so aside from you Padawan, who should come with us?”

“Kix; in case they’ve been chipped already.”

* * *

“Thought you might want to know we’re attacking the Zyggerian homeworld. Actual battle won't be for a few days, but it should definitely buy you some time to do some rapid rescues.” 

Anakin ended the holocall before Wald’s mate could even say anything. He knew they’d come and prayed it would work out. 

* * *

“What the kriff did she mean by that General?” Kix growled the second he and his Jedi were alone.

“Nothing, Kix,” his general answered looking at the wall behind Kix. “Nothing.”

“Poodoo,” Kix glared at his General, the one he used on shinies who put off coming to the medbay for fear Kix would report them back to the Longnecks as defective. “She said you’d been a slave and I want to know how the kriff as Jedi could ever have been a slave?”

What his general read him in on over the next hour left Kix reeling. He wanted to scream, or shoot something, or steal his general away to some mythical planet where there was no war, no brothers bringing up stuck points, and no other Jedi. Maybe the little commander, but only her. 

* * *

“We seem to have tail gentlemen,” Obi wan said as pointed to the scanner from where he sat slumped over the table. Anakin looked up from where he’d been in a conversation with Ahsoka, attempting and failing to justify why he’d left her behind with Commander Cody and later Master Plo, but not explain, to see the ship Obi Wan was talking about. 

“Sir we’re receiving a hail,” the trooper--One of Plo’s Pack-- manning the comm station said. 

“Achuta,” Kitster said once his hail had cleared. “We are no threat to you Master Jedi, but we just wanted to call and offer our thanks to Anakin Skywalker for the heads up that there was an opening on Zygerria.”

Anakin’s breath caught in his throat as Obi Wan and Master Plo turned to look directly at him. He steeled himself against feeling and locked down his shields. He knew there was nothing to fear, but Zygerria’s screams were still ringing in his mind. 

“We,” it was Wald speaking this time, “are a group of escaped slaves looking to end slavery in the galaxy. That said we are few in number and resources and this strike was a boon to us.”

“The Jedi thank you for your mission,” Master Plo intoned and Anakin let the Force have his anxiety with those words. “Knight Skywalker is on the call if you would like to speak with him”

“Ani?” Kitster asked, hesitantly. “Are you alright? Do you need anything?”

Anakin felt his whole being swell at the unasked question.  _ Do you need us to storm the ship for you?  _ His childhood friends would fail; the Jedi and the clones were too good to allow themselves to be defeated by what Anakin knew to be a band of two dozen escaped slaves and a True Mandalorian, but the offer was appreciated. And besides, Anakin couldn’t leave, even if the chip was removed. He had Ahsoka and the 501st depending on him to be there. 

“I’m fine, Kit,” Anakin answered. “Were there any casualties on your end?”

“No, we’re all fine. Mer is currently where he likes best, surrounded by younglings telling tales of supercommandos. We were able to get about 300 hundred out, so thank you,” Kitster said his tone wistful. 

“May death find you alive and free Kitster Banai,” Anakin called out in the slaves’ traditional fashion. 

“May death find you alive and,” Kitster stumbled over his words as if he was hesitating. “May death find you alive, Corvinctum Skywalker.”

Ice shards filled Anakin’s chest and he forgot how to breathe at the title given to the worst of slaves. The lowest, most vile form of slavery that all slaves knew well and fought tooth and nail to avoid. Corvinctum, heartbound, slaves were those slaves who didn’t need chips or collars to hold them loyal to their masters. No the heartbound loved their slavery and when given the opportunity to escape refused. 

* * *

Anakin had never thought he’d be okay with the idea of dying before.


	2. Mastery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi Wan learns new things that make him sad.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions/vague allusions to suicide. Mentions of substance abuse

Quinlan Vos had thought he’d seen Obi Wan at his absolute lowest after Qui Gon Jinn had died. Wrung out, newly knighted, and master to a traumatized padawan, Obi Wan had been an absolute wreck once Quin had gotten a few drinks down the younger man’s throat. Quin had never wanted to see Obi Wan so devastated again, but now Quinlan wanted those heartbroken tears instead of this. 

Obi Wan had met him in the bar to do a quick debrief with the Shadow and it had gone smoothly right up until the end when Quinlan had thought they’d be wrapping up. 

“By the way a term came up recently when dealing with the Zygerrian mission that I didn’t recognize. You wouldn’t happen to know what a ‘Corvinctum’ is, perchance?” Obi Wan had asked as if he hadn’t just used the dirtiest word in the slave lexicon.

A three sentence explanation and suddenly Obi Wan Kenobi-the world’s most restrained jedi-ordered and down 7 shots. The desperate rage that permeated the air around him, left Quinlan with an actual concern of Obi Wan falling. 

“Thank you, Quin, I need to go make a few calls,” Obi Wan said and he stalked off into the dark of night.

* * *

Obi Wan Kenobi had always known he’d be an excellent Jedi Knight; he was also of the opinion that that was all he was supposed to be. Not a Master, not a Councillor, and not a Force-cursed General! But for once he was grateful for his status as his council member, because it gave him access to Anakin’s health records. (That he should have already known by heart)

And there it was painful as the Tatooine suns at high noon, Anakin had an explosive-deactivated-within his abdomen and a signal receiver-wiped- embedded within his shoulder blade. Vokara had noted the signal receiver had to stay within a very specific distance of the explosive. In fact if Anakin had grown another three inches, there would have been a problem. (Anakin should have been another 2 inches tall, but the malnutrition he’d faced as a child prevented that growth) As it was, though removing the chip would have destroyed Anakin’s mobility in his right arm. The right arm that Anakin didn’t have!

“I need an explanation for why Anakin’s chip and explosive were not removed when his prosthesis was attached,” Obi Wan said, unable to completely hide his feelings within his tone. (Do better, a Jedi does not conduct himself as such)

“We didn’t see a need?” the poor healing resident was practically whimpering. “Many people who have slave chips in the core world request they be left where they are.”

“Request?” Obi Wan had a horrible feeling about the answer to that question. 

“Well their medical proxies do anyways?” offered the soon-to-be-stripped-of-his-license healer.

Obi Wan didn’t even respond to that, he simply stormed out of the holocall center. Cody, who was in the hall, startled, but quickly waved off the shiny he’d been speaking with. (Why did he--no-the clones know. The clones knew before me)

“Cody could I have a word with you about Anakin?” Obi Wan barely managed to keep his voice level. (What is wrong with you?)

“Sir,” Cody answered, his eyes and presence guarded. “Is there something wrong with General Skywalker’s performance?”

“Cody do you know what ‘Corvinctum’ means?” Obi Wan asked, keeping his voice as quiet as he could. Cody answered no, but his guardedness prompted Obi Wan to try again. 

“After the Zygerrian mission, I’ve noticed that there’s been a change in how the men are treating Anakin and I wanted to know if there was a reason?”

“Oh,” Cody fell silent for a few beats then pulled Obi Wan into an empty office before continuing. “We ah, weren’t aware until then that General Skywalker was coded like us, but don’t worry sir. We’re ensuring that it doesn’t spread as best we can and those who know have all been informed that it's need-to-know only.”

Obi Wan felt as though cold water had just been poured over his head. “Coded the same” Obi Wan was vaguely aware that the clones weren’t being treated fairly by the Republic and had the beginnings of a Clone’s right petition on a data pad somewhere, but he’d never equated their position to slavery. (Clearly, you’ve been blind to everything. Didn’t even know your own padawan thought/is a slave).

“And his medic has added the psych stuff the med corp has cobbled together since we’ve been deployed. Med corp’s found it lowers casualty numbers and well, if we’d known before we’d have been helping him already,” Cody had continued to say, but Obi Wan wanted nothing more than for his commander to shut up.

Clones are committing suicide by combat, Clones are committing--

* * *

A week later and a brief stint in the med bay for alcohol poisoning (Of all the vices to have Kenobi, alcohol?) Obi Wan had a 75% complete plan for helping Anakin and the Clones and now had to confirm one more piece of the puzzle before he put his plan to the Council, where he was certain it would pass unanimously. And the need for that one piece of information found him sitting across from a very angry Senator of Naboo. 

“So just to ensure that I’ve understood everything correctly, I’m going to do a quick recap. You, Master Kenobi, recently discovered that a Jedi who had been a slave before being taken in by the Jedi order still has the “slave chips” implanted somewhere in his or her body and that according to the culture pervasive to the Outer Rim this Jedi is still a slave. And this Jedi views him or her self as such and that other slaves and former slaves do as well,” Senator Amidala said all without taking a breath Obi Wan noted, but here she paused as if expecting him to interrupt her. He remained silent. 

“At this point you mentioned that the Clones, while not using the word slave, but in practicality mean it, consider this Jedi to be the same as them. This led you to some very disturbing information about what that means for the mental health of both this Jedi and the clones. Given this information you wanted to know if Naboo’s slave rehabilitation program would take on the Jedi if he was forced to leave the order because you believe said Jedi is involved in an illicit relationship with a citizen of Naboo. And if the program would set up an additional one for the clones once we’ve passed some much needed bills in the Senate.” 

“That sums it up nicely,” Obi Wan said, smiling at the Senator’s slip of the tongue. “Though I would like to note that I specifically said an “illicit relationship for a Jedi knight” not an illicit relationship. The difference being that once this Jedi had been removed from the position of Jedi Knight and ranked among one of the Corp it would be perfectly acceptable.”

“Oh, that’s good to know,” Senator Amidala shifted uncomfortably, then sighed. “As said Jedi is married to a citizen of Naboo, there will be no issue beyond the standard waitlist period for the program. In fact, if you could provide a timeframe I can start the paperwork now. And I’ll definitely reach out about a specialty program for the clones.”

Obi Wan felt the sharp relief and something else (Jealousy/hurt/disbelief) before he released it straight into the Force. (a Better Jedi wouldn’t have reacted at all.) He knew that Anakin and Amidala had some kind of relationship and was banking on it being enough for Anakin to qualify for some of Naboo’s programs. Giving the senator an estimated timeline and thanking her, he stood to leave.

“Obi Wan,” Senator Amidala called him back. She offered him a data chip. 

“What’s this?” Obi Wan asked.

“Log in to the support group for those who discovered people close to them are or were slaves. There’s a forum specifically for people who inherited slaves that might be extremely beneficial”

* * *

Obi Wan had never sensed so many emotions in the council chamber, nor could he ever remember a time it had been this quiet. That only lasted a moment though, before every councilor was on the feet and speaking. 

“Need to reach out to the explorcorp, Skywalker would---”

“Launch a full investigation in the Grand medical center--

“Talk to Vokara about--”

“Call in the Shadows for an additional verification--”

“Check in with the medics see if they need--”

“SILENCE!” Yoda’s voice boomed over the noise as he slammed his grimer stick into the ground. For just a brief moment the Force in the room felt darker. “Tragedy, we have. Much suffering, we’ve caused, but known we have not.”

“Grandmaster,” Mace began, but was silenced with a look from the ancient master. 

“Do Better, we will.” Yoda said with the conviction of a being whose told every member of this council there was no try back when they were younglings. “Act now, we must.”

* * *

“Anakin Skywalker, this council has found it necessary for you to relinquish the duties and responsibilities of the office of a Jedi Knight,” Mace intoned, his face solid, but his emotions roaring with sorrow and regret. “Once you have been deemed stable enough by the Nubian team and a Jedi Soul healer, you have been assigned as pilot in the ExplorCorp.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thank you all for the lovely comments; I really needed the Serotonin and Dopamine. I'm so sorry this isn't done! Unfortunately reality, see COVID numbers, are getting in my way of writing. So I cut the chapter in half and cursed you all with a cliff hanger. I have a single day off in my future so the last chapter will go up this upcoming Saturday.
> 
> Parenthesis are Obi Wan's bad neurochemistry talking. He will get some healing forced upon in next chapter, but that's a long road we don't have time for in what was supposed to be a one shot!
> 
> So the Council is taking away Anakin's title as a Knight because with that title comes responsibilities and rules like being a general and remaining unattached which he can't do in a healthy manner because the poor baby is traumatized (so is Obi Wan but the man-child is so good at hiding) and he's going to get the healing he needs and the ability to openly be married to Amidala. Which is going to be how Sidious fails. Mwhahaha.
> 
> Wash your hands, wear your masks PROPERLY, stay six feet apart and out of my lab!


	3. Nonlinear Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and the 501st are carrying this war on their backs and would like to know where Anakin went. Also Obi Wan can have a good cry as a little treat

“Anakin, breathe,” Obi Wan was forcing his voice to be calm and commanding, Mace could tell from years of trying to read the younger man. “Inhale and count to with me. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Exhale. Again Inhale…”

Anakin was on his knees desperately trying to remember how to breathe, with his former Master coaching him through the process. Mace Windu stood back guarding the door from any and all prying eyes. It was the least he owed Skywalker for the years the boy had suffered under the Jedi Order. 

When Obi Wan had first presented his case to the council, Mace hadn’t been shocked. In fact just the opposite, suddenly everything Skywalker struggled with made perfect sense and Mace hated that he’d been personally responsible for so many of Skywalker’s troubles. And the council had erupted into chaos Mace had remained silent. Head of the Jedi Order and Mace Windu had no words to put to the tragedy he was responsible for. All Mace could do then was watch and listen and that was all he could do now; watch and listen to a man crumble under the very prospect of a life of freedom. 

* * *

Three months, Anakin had been in the rehabilitation program for three months before he was being allowed to come home. Padmé had never been more excited or nervous. Anakin was coming home to her for the first time openly, but it wasn’t as happy as she’d always imagined. 

Three months of rest and mind healing sessions had Anakin shakey, but worlds more aware of himself and his mind than he’d ever been. The mind healer who led the spousal support group explained that there were going to be good days and bad days, but right now there were going to be more bad days.Once they got through the next six months of ups and downs, there would be more good days, and eventual bad days would be so few. 

Padmé had spent the three months setting up her sabbatical from the Senate and getting the Lake house ready to be hers and Anakin’s permanent residence on Naboo between visiting Anakin and badgering Obi Wan about ducking the mind healers. Today was the end of the stolen visits,  _ forever _ . 

“Hey Angel.”

“Ani!” Padmé as she rushed into him and hugged him tight. He held her close for a full minute before repositioning so she was under his arm. 

“Ready to go home?” she asked and Anakin smiled. 

“Lead on,” he said. 

* * *

Ahsoka Tano was livid. Nobody was telling her what was going on and she was being treated like an Orphan Padawan. Most importantly, where was Skyguy? He’d had a meeting with the Council and suddenly Ahsoka was getting orders to leave with Master Plo and they’d spent three weeks in the black fighting seps. Then she’d been passed off to Alya Secura for a month. Then she’d spent 2 weeks in the Temple--for the first time since becoming a Padawan, she was caught up on her class work. And these last 3 weeks she’d been on the Negotiator theoretically training with Master Kenobi. Except that in 3 weeks she’d seen Master Obi Wan all of twice and had basically been training with the shinies. 

Today though she was going to be confronting him about what was happening though. She’d spent the last 4 days planning her arguments, as any sane person going toe to toe with the Negotiator. And he had to see her today because they were picking up a group of transfer troopers. 

“Ready to greet the troops, Padawan?” Obi Wan asked, making Ahsoka jump. For all her senses were better than human, Master Obi Wan was still able to sneak up on her. 

“Yes, Master, but I want to-” Commander Cody charged past, cutting off Ahsoka. 

“Sorry sirs, situation with the incoming troops!” He yelled as he marched double time. Ahsoka starred as Obi Wan slowly blinked into what Anakin referred to as his ‘what the kriff’ face, before morphing back to his placid ‘the world is disappointing me’ face.

“Well we best hurry,” Obi Wan said before following Cody. Once they turned the corner in the hanger, Ahsoka’s jaw dropped. 

Commander Cody, the marshall commander, the most Obi Wan-ish clone in existence, was in a full on fist fight with Rex. Rex, who Ahsoka hadn’t seen since she last saw Sky Guy. 

“Fight, fight, fight,” the gathered clones were chanting. Obi Wan rushed forward, positioning himself between the two clones. Ahsoka knew she should help, but found herself frozen in place. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Obi Wan demanded. Both troopers were panting but neither answered him. After a moment though, Cody ducked under Obi Wan’s arm and pulled Rex into a hug. 

“Baatuo ti meh gar jorharr’ir*,” Cody growled into Rex’s back, before pulling away. 

“Sorry, vod,” Rex answered. “I know the delay was concerning, but well worth it. That side project was taken care of and the rest of the former 501st is all at their new assignments.”

“Why do the 501st have new assignments?” asked Ahsoka, focusing on the one thing that she could at least understand. Rex pulled her into a hug before answering as he held her in his arms. 

“With Pilot Skywalker no longer serving as a Jedi General it was deemed prudent by the brass to reassign us to other legions, so that Skywalker’s unique style that resulted in so many victories is spread throughout the whole of the military,” Rex said and gave her one more squeeze before stepping back. 

“What do you mean ‘Pilot Skywalker’” Ahsoka asked. Master Obi Wan sighed and muttered something about needing a drink. 

* * *

“I’m going to see him.”

“Ahsoka, he may not be ready for--

“I’m going to see him and you’re coming with me.”

* * *

Anakin was meditating by the lake when he felt Obi Wan and Ahsoka enter the atmosphere. Ahsoka was the same as ever: a beautiful little fire steadily burning in a hearth. Obi Wan, however, his room of candles was spluttering and to Anakin’s horror a few had blown out. Obi Wan was not handling this well and Anakin knew that his stubborn, healer-dodging, and reckless Master was not seeing the mind healers he should have been. 

Anakin stood, coming completely back to himself with a quick goodbye to the tiny sparks just beginning to grow into their new lives. He knew he’d need to talk Padme into seeing her physician soon, but he wasn’t sure how to broach the subject without spoiling the surprise. Quietly reflecting, he went inside and began to assemble a light meal for the guests he would soon be greeting. He’d recently discovered cooking at Padmé urging him to do anything other than lie in their room or hide under the Z Starfighter junker as he’d done the first week they’d been home. As he cooked he had an idea of what he could do for Obi Wan.

“Angel? Would you mind stopping by the healers on the way home?” he asked into his holocom. “Just had a funny feeling-Jedi style.”

* * *

Ahsoka didn’t waste time with the doorbell, she just rushed into the house dragging Obi Wan behind her, but once inside she had some regrets. Senator Amidala’s lake house was more a mansion and like all mansions was something of a maze. She wasn’t sure where she was going. 

“In the kitchen, Snips,” Anakin called. “Hallway to the left then take a right at the dead end.”

And Ahsoka was off like a shot, once again dragging the stumbling but no longer protesting Jedi Master and Rex trailing behind them at a more relaxed pace. 

“Slow down for the turn, Commander!” Rex said, but Ahsoka ignored him and Obi Wan let out a grunt when he hit the corner. But it was worth it when her feet hit the tiled kitchen floor and felt Anakin’s force presence. 

Anakin had always had a powerful, roaring fire of a force presence, but now? Now she felt as if he was a small sun. Strong, steady, warm, and with no chance of burning out like his fire had. Anakin felt whole, but for some reason Obi Wan burst into tears. 

“Obi Wan,” Anakin dropped the tray he’d been pulling out of the oven and vaulted over the island. “It’s okay really, it’s okay. We’re okay.”

Ahsoka shook as she felt Anakin reaching out through the force and wrapping Obi Wan in love. She couldn’t help but reach out and let it wash over her. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Rex had dropped to his knees. And together they all just soaked in the love from Anakin, from Obi Wan, from Rex, from Ahsoka herself. 

* * *

Eventually Anakin pulled back into himself and gently jostled the three of his guests into their seats and to eat. Ahsoka was chatting about everything she’d learned under other masters and Rex mentioned how he and the others of the 501st had been going through the initial program that the Naboo was beta testing.

“Also, sir, we had a week of free time and access to one of the gun ships,” Rex said, looking directly at his plate rather than anyone. “We made a detour to Tatooine and somehow the Freed as your friends Kitster and Wald call their group ‘acquired’ said gun ship. Also I was adopted by someone called Mer and he said to let my general know he’ll be kidnapping me for Life day.”

Obi Wan snorted and Anakin laughed so hard, he nearly choked. 

“I’ll make sure to schedule you some leave around then Captain,” Obi Wan said. “From the sound of it, one of the Haat Mando’ade has claimed you for his clan, Rex.” 

“Mer is a wanderer,” Anakin offered. “Odds are he’s got a family in a bolt hole somewhere so you’re probably going to be getting citizenship paperwork soon Rex, so congratulations.”

“Thank you sir. He also insisted that we all have our aggression inhibitors removed, saying that all of us need to be in full control of ourselves to be really free,” Rex said. Anakin nodded in agreement, but he kept an eye--physically and in the force--on Obi Wan for the inevitable wince and guilt. “No side effects that are unreasonable and honestly I feel better than I ever have before.”

Anakin clapped a hand on Rex’s shoulder and gave him a gentle push so Rex looked up and into Anakin’s eyes. 

“Rex, I can’t tell you how happy I am for you. Truly it’s the best news I’ve gotten today. You and your brothers deserve the absolute best. And I cannot thank you enough for what you’ve done for my kin,” Anakin said. 

Ahsoka, Anakin thought along the bond, Can you take Rex and go check out the garden. Maybe show Rex how to lift rocks? He needs someone to give him some basic force training. Think Creche level stuff. 

Ahsoka nodded and within five minutes it was just Anakin and Obi Wan in the room. Anakin hesitated for just a second and Obi Wan took the opening. 

“Anakin, I am so very sorry for everything I put you through,” Obi Wan said. “I know you don’t think you can be angry with me, but you should be for all that I’ve caused your suffering and if there is anyway I can ever make it up to you--”

“Obi Wan shut up,” Anakin said, being careful to keep his voice level. “First I was angry with you, but I’m getting over it. You didn’t know and you didn’t choose this; my anger was misdirected at best.”

“If that’s how you choose to view it, but even you can’t deny that I am the reason you are no longer a Jedi Knight,” Obi Wan challenged. Anakin opened his mouth, but stopped, turned around, and took 3 steps back. His counselor had him do this when he experienced stuck point thoughts or feelings, saying that he needed the physical disconnect to create the mental one. Anakin thought through what he wanted to say, mouthed the words, and then spoke. 

“Obi Wan, when I was young I dreamed of being a Jedi and freeing slaves. All children had crazy big dreams, but I am actually living mine,” Anakin said. “I am a Jedi, no longer a knight, but a Jedi. I have and still am freeing slaves. I freed Kitster and Wald and their families. Because you started looking into my life, we freed the 501st and are working on freeing the other clones.”

Anakin turned back around and looked directly at Obi Wan, ensuring that his friend, his brother, was listening before he continued. 

“I wasn’t happy as a Knight, Obi Wan, but I'm starting to be happy now. I have you and Ahsoka. I have my mission and I have my family here on Naboo,” Anakin felt Obi Wan starting to understand but still unbelieving. “Meditate with me.”

“Who are you and what have you done with Anakin?” Obi Wan asked, raising his eyebrow as he stood. 

“Anakin without weird, scary black spots in his mind,” Anakin answered sitting cross legged on the cushions in the nook of the kitchen. Obi Wan took the seat across from him and together they dove into the force. 

Anakin pulled Obi Wan into his mind first and let his brother see everything. Well almost everything he left one area of mind clearly marked as do not enter, sexual content. Obi Wan had no desire to go there. Showing Obi Wan everything left Anakin feeling raw and naked. But once they’d gone through Anakin’s whole being, Obi Wan was willing to start letting go of his guilt and Anakin still had one more thing to show him. 

Slowly Anakin led Obi Wan out of his mind, but rather than letting him back into his own mind Anakin pulled him up the stairs to the bedroom where Padmé was resting after her long day. There Obi Wan noticed the tiny little force presences and suddenly Anakin found himself back in his body and benign tackled to the ground. 

Obi Wan hugged Anakin with all his might. 

“Congratulations, Anakin, you’re going to be a wonderful father,” Obi Wan said. 

“Thanks, anyway I can convince you to meet with the mind healer you're supposed to be seeing now?”

* * *

“Execute Order 66,” said the supreme chancellor on the holocall. Cody stiffened. 

“What the kriff is Order 66 and why is it so important you decided to interrupt a major assault on the last remaining separatist general?” demanded the Marshall Commander, who had just last week finished his initial cycle in the recovery program and had his aggression inhibitor removed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *roughly= I get worried when you don't call me! Rex skipped a check in.   
> Sorry it's late, but I hope you all enjoyed it. Anakin is still learning and healing, but he's acting as an inspiration for Obi Wan to go get some too.
> 
> I'm not going to add to this story, but if you liked it you might like Becoming Free which is getting an affiliated story within the next week or so called For Glory and King 
> 
> Wash your hands, stay 6 ft apart, and stay out of my lab. Oh and Happy Holidays


End file.
